Twinkle, twinkle, little star
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot ADVERTENCIA, contiene spoilers. Cada vez que acariciaba las teclas de un piano, la sucesión de notas se la devolvía. Un efímero instante de felicidad que no se desvanecía acabada la función, sino que permanecía flotando, como un pétalo de cerezo sobre el agua.


¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un breve fic, reconozco que algo triste, pero espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo. ¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, se los he cogido prestados a Naoshi Arakawa.

**Twinkle, twinkle, little star**

Su sonrisa era triste, pero eso a Tsubaki no le preocupaba. Ponía la misma sonrisa después de cada concierto, una sonrisa que actuaba como una máscara que no alcanzaba a ocultar toda la nostalgia que lo embargaba. Cada vez que acariciaba las teclas de un piano, la sucesión de notas se _la_ devolvía. Un efímero instante de felicidad que no se desvanecía acabada la función, sino que permanecía flotando, como un pétalo de cerezo sobre el agua.

Tsubaki cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, impaciente. El número cada vez mayor de admiradores de Kousei se agolpaba en torno al joven pianista, colmándolo de halagos que él aceptaba con suma cortesía. En cuanto pudo abrirse paso entre la multitud, se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Ya creía que iba a tener que ir a sacarte de ahí- bromeó la chica.

\- Lo siento, ¿has tenido que esperar mucho?

\- Lo suficiente como para que te toque a ti hacer la cena.

Su amiga de la infancia le sacó la lengua y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Al pasar a preparatoria, habían decidido compartir piso, idea instigada por la insistencia de la muchacha, que se negaba a separarse de su lado.

"Ya te lo dije, no pienses que vas a poder estar solo." Le había dicho aquel día.

Y Kousei podía corroborar que lo había cumplido a la perfección. Aunque la chica siempre pensaba que, cuando la veía esperándole a la salida de los conciertos, se sentía decepcionado porque él deseaba que fuera otra persona la que estuviera allí, lo cierto era que el joven se sentía aliviado.

"No estás solo." _Su_ voz nunca se apartaba de _su _mente.

Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Tsubaki, que apartó la mirada para que no notara que se había sonrojado. Sabía que él no podría olvidarse de Kaori, que siempre sentiría algo por ella. Pero poder estar a su lado era más que suficiente y, quizás algún día, Kousei la viera con otros ojos. Aquella fugaz esperanza la asolaba en ocasiones como un copo de nieve que se derrite sobre el cemento.

\- Hoy las estrellas parecen estar más cerca...- comentó el pianista, arrancándola de sus pensamientos.

\- No digas tonterías, están a la misma distancia de siempre.

Pero Tsubaki sabía que para Kousei no era así. Podía percibir perfectamente como sus ojos azules brillaban a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Siempre que salía de un concierto le pasaba lo mismo. En aquellos instantes, la chica no estaba muy segura de si odiaba la música por alejar a Kousei de ella o si la adoraba por darle la oportunidad de ver al muchacho así: resplandeciente.

Como una estrella en el cielo.

\- Es mañana, ¿no?- El muchacho la miró, sorprendido.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Sabes muy bien de qué hablo. ¿Vas a ir al cementerio?

\- Yo...No lo sé.

\- Ella te llamaría insensible.

\- Diría que si tengo tiempo para ir a verla, tengo tiempo para practicar.

Tsubaki sonrió, aunque las lágrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

\- ¿Sabes? Tus ojos...

\- Ya lo sé, mis ojos no brillan. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que es porque son oscuros.

\- No... Iba a decir que tus ojos relucen. Son como dos estrellas.- el pianista entreabrió los labios- No tienes por qué ir solo, mañana iremos todos juntos. Seguro que eso le haría feliz.

\- Tsubaki...- Kousei se detuvo y la contempló, sin saber qué decir.

Ella le dio una patada en la espinilla.

\- Venga, vámonos a casa cuanto antes, ¡me muero de hambre!

Echó a correr calle arriba antes de que el muchacho pudiera protestar. Éste se frotó la zona dolorida y dirigió una última mirada hacia el cielo estrellado.

\- Tienes razón- sonrió-, ya no estoy solo.

Caminó hacia Tsubaki tarareando una canción que ya era como una parte más de él:

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star_


End file.
